


Possibility

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wrong turn leads to a discovery.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibility

"Shit."

We were on our way back from another expedition. Another shitty expedition. We were about to reach the walls when three of those ass-faced titans just popped out of nowhere and chased after the carts that carried what remained most of our men. If only I knew that she would turn around and make herself a bait, I should have knocked her out myself and kept her in one of the supply carts.

Perhaps the exhaustion and shock kept her from thinking straight. After all, she’s one of the few that barely survived the attack on the northeast plank. She led the idiots back into the forest and managed to kill two before conveniently hitting her head on some tree. Good news, I made it just in time to prevent her from becoming a titan chew-toy. Bad news, the last titan apparently is an aberrant, and with her unconscious, I had no choice but to flee deeper into this forest, much to my dismay. We ended up in this part that seems uncharted - the trees look different and the trail seems irregular. And there’s something in the air that...I’m not sure how to describe it...it just...it feels different. But scratch that. If we are to get out of this alive, she has to wake up first.

Except for that bump on her head, she seems fine. She isn’t as pale now as when I found her. I’ve already checked for broken bones and found nothing, but that won’t be sure until she’s awake. Her gear seems okay as well. Looking at her now, she seems as if she’s just sleeping. Though oddly, except for the rise and fall of her chest, she is very still. Tch, I’ve never seen her sleep like this before. She must’ve thought that she’s already dead to look this peaceful. I swear, if I even see a smile on her face in that state, I’m gonna smack her awake and tell her that her hair’s on fire.

I can’t blame her though. This spot we are in seems peaceful, as if the titans haven’t set foot in here. Unless that aberrant managed to follow our track and was just waiting behind some tree to ambush us. Luckily, we have survived one night unscathed so far. But I’d prefer not to bet on it. I am tired, almost out of water and filthy. Ugh. I just hope that if we make it back, Erwin is still in the right mind not to turn over my office to somebody else, especially to Shitty-Glasses. Who knows what she can do. She might concoct an explosive from my cleaning supplies and burn my office down. 

We have to move out as soon as she wakes up.

"Hnnm..."

Finally. She’s starting to wake up. I held her arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"Oi, [y/n]. Wake up. We don’t have all day." I said. With eyes still closed, she responded with furrowed brows and swatted my hand off.

"Shut up, Hanji." She replied sleepily and shifted, her back facing me.

What the-? Great. She almost died. I rescued her. And the first name she calls is Shitty-Glasses? Tch. I tried waking her up again, this time by shaking her lightly. She laid on her back, her eyes slowly opening.

"How’s your dream?" I asked a bit sarcastically as I watch her wake up.

"L-Levi?" Her eyes shot up and her mouth gaped as if she saw a ghost.

"I didn’t die." I assured her.

"Oh. Then...I’m...?"

"You’re not dead." I assured her again.

It seems she has already realized what just happened, and now went silent. I helped her sit up and gave her water which she drank. I picked up some leaves that got stuck in her hair, running my fingers thru the strands to comb it in the process. I know very well what that look on her face meant, but as much as I wanted to comfort her at this moment - in a way we only do in the privacy of our quarters - there’s isn’t much time to waste. So, I sighed, got up and prepared my gear for our departure.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked her. She looked up, met my gaze and shook her head.

"Good. Can you stand up?" 

I looked down to check on our horses, who fortunately managed to locate us after hearing my call. Relieved to see them there, I returned my gaze at her. She nodded in response, pushed herself up and swayed slightly as she try to straighten her back. I caught her in my arm, letting her forehead rest in my shoulder. She sighed heavily against my chest.

"I’m so sorry." She spoke, almost a whisper.

"We’ll deal with that when we get back." I said. "Now, I have to know that you can move on your own. Can you?"

"Yeah. I think so. Don’t worry. Just...just give me a minute." She replied and closed her eyes as she stayed still against my shoulder. Growing concerned of her silence, I was about to ask her but was interrupted as she suddenly straighten up, her hand raised inches from my face.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, her expression suddenly alert.

"What? Titans?" I said, feeling my muscles tense by instinct.

"No. Listen carefully." She responded as she turn around slowly, following whatever it is she’s hearing.

"Tch. [y/n], just spill it, we don’t have much time for your sh-"

She raised her fingers to my lips. Now I’m annoyed.

"Water." She finally spoke.

What?

"It’s kind of faint, but I’m sure it’s water. Not quite flowing water though, more of water crashing against something...Over there." She explained, pointing towards the direction of the thicker trees.

"Look. Whatever water it is, we can’t risk wandering around to check it out. We need to leave as soon as we can befor-"

Much to my surprise, she shot her grappling hooks, leapt off the branch and headed to the direction she’s referring to, completely ignoring me. Shit. Now I’m really pissed. I followed suit and made a mental note that should we make it out alive, I’ll have her reprimanded for insubordination.

"[y/n]! We must turn back now! There may be titans lurking out here!" I shouted through the whirring noises. She didn’t respond and kept on. The very thick foliage in this area is sure doing a damn good job in getting our way. Now I have to divide my attention between following her, watching out for titans, and avoiding getting skewered by slicing through these branches. But I must say I’m impressed. Indeed, I can hear the sound of water ahead. However, the wind brushing against us felt colder. It also smelled different. It smelled salty.

The change in the atmosphere prompted me to go faster and ahead of her. Soon, we found ourselves heading towards a clearing, the midday sun finally able to pierce its rays thru the leaves. I looked back at her and she nodded, as we brace ourselves for landing, exiting from the last row of these huge trees.

After my vision adjusted from the light, what laid before me is completely distracting that I almost forgot that I’m still midair hadn’t [y/n] called my name. Except for the cream-colored sand we landed on, everything else beyond it is water. It stretches out so vast that I can’t see anything beyond it. My throat suddenly felt dry, remembering how I’ve seen people in the underground die of thirst when something like this existed. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a grip tightened around my arm. It was [y/n], who now looks probably more dumbfounded that I am.

"Oh my god. Levi..." She breathed, her gaze transfixed on the scene in front of us. I looked at her expectantly as she seem to struggle with her next words.

"I-I never once thought that I’ll even live to see this! I mean I’ve just seen it from the book that Armin reads in the library. This place! Oh my..." She continued as she stare ahead, growing silent as she seem to sink in deep thoughts herself. I nudged her, regaining her attention.

"It’s the ocean." She said, pointing at the water. "And these stretch of sand we’re standing at, if I recall correctly, is what the book refers to as the beach."

Oh? So it turns out those books are true after all. Maybe I’ll try reading some next time instead of just dusting their shelves. I returned my gaze at the ocean and noticed how the waves roll towards the beach, tracing a line of white foam on the sand. I closed my eyes and inhaled, the salty air feeling oddly refreshing as it filled my lungs. Not too long did I find myself sitting on the sand, feeling it sift thru my fingers as my palms rest on it. And as the rustling noise created by the waves lulled in my ears, memories of my first time outside the walls flooded in - that new feeling that somehow felt like...freedom. 

Not until I felt something against my ear, the sound of the waves suddenly felt closer and huskier, did I realize how unaware I had been of [y/n]’s presence. It seems this place had somehow reduced me into such a relaxed state that [y/n] could have jumped in the water and drowned without me noticing. Reverting my senses to their previous state, I turned to meet her rather excited expression.

"So?" She asked. Eyes wide in anticipation.

"So what?" I said, not getting her point as of the moment, as I push away the thing she’s currently pressing against my ear, bits of sand itching the side of my face.

"It’s amazing right? And this thing! It has the same sound as the waves." She seems to explain it more to herself than to me, tilting her head as she press it against her ear. It was only then did I notice that she’s already barefoot, the hem of her pants rolled up to her knees and the sand sticking on her wet feet. Shit. So she’s really been in the water.

"What are you doing?" I then asked as she now busy herself scooping some sand into her handkerchief.

"I’m getting some samples for Hanji to examine when we get back. Good thing I have one of her vials with me, so I was able to get a sample of the water too." She replied, as she place small smooth stones on the top of the pile.

 _Getting back._ Right. I almost forgot about that part. Looking at the sun and then farther at the ocean, which now seem to sparkle against its bright rays, I think we still have time to move - and if we’re lucky, to get out of the forest - if we leave now. I stood up and dusted the sand off my pants.

"Oi [y/n], are you done with your souvenirs? Gear up. We’re leaving." I told her. Noting that small smile on her lips, I guess discovering this place had obviously set her spirits up. I turned around to head towards the trees.

"So?" She asked again, tugging at my sleeve, halting my gait. I shot her an annoyed glare. She simply deflected it and instead pulled me towards the water.  
We stopped at the edge of the beach, the water almost touching the tip of my boots.

"What do you think of this place? Of the ocean?" She started.

"Tch. We’re wasting time."

"Then hurry up and answer."

"Not bad."

"C’mon corporal, you should come up with something better than that."

"[y/n]..."

"Just try."

"Tch. Fine."

I let out a defeated sigh. I focused on the ocean in front of us, letting the words slide as it form in my head.

"This ocean is pretty much like the sky. Unfathomable. Limitless. But the way it looks right now, being blue as the sky above it, makes me feel otherwise. It may be the sky’s reflection itself, but at least the water is something we can touch and use, perhaps in more ways other than to escape from those shits. And -"

I paused when I noticed her reach down, picking up a strange, star-shaped thing and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oi. Are you even listening?"

"Of course. Go on." She looked up at me. "Aaand-?"

"Nevermind."

"Eh?"

"What? Ain’t that good enough?"

"Well not long enough for a report."

"Well if you’re so eager to write one, gear the hell up so we can leave."

"Yes sir!" She pounded her chest in a mock salute and ran towards where she discarded her gear and boots. I glanced one more time at the ocean before turning around towards the woods.

Possibility. That’s the word. That’s what this place reminds me. The kind of possibility that we can only cross about by risking our lives outside the walls. I might never cross this possibility again even if we survive this. Still, regardless if we make it out of this or not, shitty expeditions will continue and soldiers will die.

"Ready?" She asks, standing beside me. I reached for her face, kindling my resolve as I tuck some loose strands behind her ear.

"Follow my lead and try not to hit your head." I ordered as we position ourselves, aiming our hooks. I stare at the forest looming over us, representing another possibility.

I took a deep breath.

At least, I’d like to think that even if we - soldiers - can’t...

...Our fight will let those we left behind have the chance to see a place... 

**_as beautiful as this_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a contest entry for DA.
> 
> Levi/Rivaille belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> And forgive me for sucking at summaries. ^^


End file.
